


First Thoughts

by makingitwork



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Cute, M/M, Pre-Slash, beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:43:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little thing between Spencer and Morgan when they first meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Thoughts

"Hey," Morgan called, looking at the young man with soft brown hair, writing a very long equation on the glass board, his hand moving faster than possible. Derek glanced at the board, something along the lines of 'x-gm+c, all over n+2 divided by 3' honestly, it's nothing he understands. "Sorry kid, I don't think you're supposed to be in here. We're the FBI, we're using this room as a conference place, get me?"

The young man turns around, and has a small, pained smile on his face. He can't be more than 22. "Actually, I'm with the FBI also. I'm Agent Gideon's associate, and I was just writing a geometric equation to try and plot possible areas the unsub might be hunting in." He doesn't take a breath, afraid that if he does, he'll see the laughter on the other man's face. The other man who is the same height as him, but is so much more physically imposing, a high school jock, that's for sure. So he sticks to his facts, and prays, and hopes, that this time, it won't end up with a punch in the fact after school. "Statistically, 85% of male serial killers operate in a 5 mile radius of their own home, or storage facility, and 21% of serial killers, including women, refuse to leave approximately 2 and a half miles from their home. They'd be increasingly reluctant to ever miss being late for work, or getting fired, because to them, that's the ultimate way of alerting attention to themselves." Inside, Reid is praying that this handsome, dark stranger will cut him off. Stop him from babbling off like an idiot, though he's technically the exact opposite. He risks a look upwards, but the dark skimmed man just has his eyebrows raised, somewhat...is that impressed? Spencer can't be sure, so he keeps babbling "Which could be considering painfully ironic, as job loss is the majority cause that makes people relapse into PTSD which can lead to serial killing. It can be enhanced if a weapon's at handy or by the break down of relationships. Many scholars believe that Jack the Ripper actually started killing because his wife left him, and went to become a working girl-"

"Woah, slow down, pretty boy," the muscled Agent smiles, and it's...kind. It disorientates Spencer, who's not use to kindness from people. No one but Gideon. And his mother. He has dark chocolate eyes, and a gentle expression, as though he knows Spencer is terrified "You some kind of kid genius?"

"This is Doctor Spencer Reid," Gideon appears then, appearing from nowhere, and Spencer recoils back to the safety of his equation. "He's my protégé of sorts," Gideon smiled at Derek "Youngest person in the BAU."

Derek wolf whistles, as Gideon walks away. He stands beside Spencer who still refuses to look at him "I'm Agent Derek Morgan, nice to meet you Spencer,"

"Hi." Is all he can reply, and even he knows he sounds like a complete recluse. He wants Morgan to leave, but at the same time he wants him to stay. 

"You thinking of becoming a permanent agent?"

"I've been trying for the past two years. They keep declining me,"

"Why?"

Spencer looked down, his hand pausing, gripping the pen tightly "I...I suck at shooting. I am physically incapable of using a gun."

Morgan laughed, and he wrapped his arm around Spencer, who stiffened, unused to such contact, but Morgan didn't notice "I think we can come to an arrangement. I always fail the theory on the history of Criminals, stops me from ever getting promoted past field work. How about, I help you, you help me?" his voice was low and calming, and Spencer found himself nodding. Morgan glanced at the equation, not understanding any of it. "Don't ever explain that to me though," he pointed to the board "My head might explode."

He couldn't help himself "Technically, your head can only combust, not explode, and that would be due to excessively high temperatures or a hernia." He bit his head, ducking "Sorry, if I do that, just stop me."

Morgan laughed heartily "I'm gonna like you, pretty boy, I'm gonna get you a desk right by mine,"

8 YEARS LATER

 

Emily sighed, leaning on her hands as she sat with Hotch in the conference room, just looking out into the bull pen. "I like Morgan and Reid together," she admitted quietly, Hotch's gaze flickered to where hers was, to the two agents. "They're so different, from two different backgrounds, but they work so well together,"

Hotch smiled "It's taken a while to get them to where they are now. You should have seen them at first, argued five times a day. I remember a fight so bad, I had to call them both into my office," he rolled his eyes, but his voice was gentle, with no venom, because he was talking about family. 

"Oh god, what was it about?" Emily laughed

"Well, Morgan claimed that Reid used up all the sugar in the kitchen, and was purposely correcting people whenever they made a mistake. And Spencer said that he buys the sugar in the kitchen, so he should have as much of it as he likes, and apparently, Derek drives like a maniac, so he should be allowed to remind him of speed limits in certain areas." Hotch smiled, but only for a second, before hiding it away as he continued staring out through the glass. "I told Spencer to keep using as much sugar as he liked, and for Derek to stop being a mooch. And then told Reid to grow a pair, because there's no way speed limits are going to stop us when we're chasing an unsub,"

Emily laughed, staring out at the two "I can't believe they're getting married,"

Hotch smiled, not bothering to hide it this time "I can."

MEANWHILE, IN THE BULL PEN

"Come on, Reid," Morgan placed both hands on Spencer's shoulders from behind, massaging softly "I wanna go home now,"

Spencer laughed, tilting his head to rest it against Morgan's hands "I just need to finish reviewing this file,"

"You can do that tomorrow,"

"Or I could do it today." Spencer pointed out, scribbling away in the form, when Derek's hands tugged at the ends of Reid's boy band hair, making goose bumps spring up across his exposed neck. "Derek," Spencer warned, continuing to scribble down notes. Derek laughed, pulling away

"Alright pretty boy, alright, if you wanna slave away all night and then walk home, fine by me," he picked up his coat and his bag. Spencer rolled his eyes, Morgan smirked "What was that, kid? Think I won't leave without you? Think I'm all bark and no bite?"

"Well, I know for a matter of fact, you do bite," Spencer grinned, swivelling in his chair to face his partner, "But I know you won't leave me to walk home,"

"And how do you know that, genius?"

"Simple," he turned back, and finished writing whatever it was down, before filing it correctly, and sliding it into one of the holders, it took about 10 minutes all in all, or Morgan standing there, watching him get ready incredulously. As Spencer pulled on his coat and his scarf, and picked up his satchel. Before organising his desk, and tucking in his chair, so everything was neat and perfect. He turned back to Derek, snatching the car keys out of his hands "Because I would never leave you to walk home," and he headed down the elevator.

Derek huffed laughter, following him down the bull pen "Okay, cute kid. You got me to wait, very nice,"

"Oh and also?" he turned, pressing the elevator button "Because you love me,"

"That I do," he leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips, before getting ready to leave. Spencer stepped into the elevator, and Morgan turned back, seeing who was still in the office. It was empty, apart from Emily and Hotch in the conference room, he raised his hand to them, calling out goodbye, and they smiled back, looking far to happy after a long day of work. He followed Reid inside, wrapping his arm around him. "Do you remember when we first met?"

"I have an eidetic memory,"

"Did you realise it was 8 years ago, today?" Spencer looked up in surprise, before doing the calculations in his head, and his mouth dropped open in surprise. Morgan laughed "That's right genius," he fell to one knee, taking Spencer's hand in between his own, and the lanky agent looked as though he was going to fall over "Spencer Reid, will you marry me?"

"I..." Spencer took a deep breath, not trusting himself. Statistics ran rampant in his head, 48% of all marriages end in divorce- that's not the same statistic for civil partnerships, his heart countered. 67% of marriages suffer problems if the people work together- not necessarily if they've been working together the entirety of their relationship-

"Pretty boy?" came the hesitant voice, and Reid realised he'd been silent far too long, he collapsed on his knees before Derek, looking in his eyes

"Yes, yes, of course yes," he pressed his lips against his. Morgan smiled dazzlingly 

"That's good, I already told Hotch I was gonna propose. Couldn't imagine the pity I'd get if you said no,"

"I wouldn't be deserving of my genius title, if I said no, Derek,"

"That's what I like to hear,"

 

FOUR YEARS AGO

"Dammit Reid!" Came an angry voice, Morgan stalked back into the bullpen "You used up all the sugar!" 

Reid frowned, sipping at his sweet coffee "I buy the sugar, I see no reason why I'm not allowed to use as much of it as I like,"

"You buy it, because everyone buys something for the kitchen. That we should all share. It's Tuesday, and it's completely gone. What kind of psycho sweet tooth do you have?"

"You know that's just an expression, right?" Spencer grinned "Sometimes I get the feeling you don't. It originated in Ireland, after the fourth King of-"

"Rossi!" Morgan growled "I swear to God if you do not get him to shut up right now I will kill him." Reid pressed his lips together, and Morgan would have felt bad, had he not quipped the second Morgan turned his back;

"At least I don't drive like a maniac."

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought! I love and accept prompts with open arms!  
> x


End file.
